Return To Terror Tower
by Gangsta Smurfette
Summary: Emily was normal enough. But then she meets Eddie and Sue, who were really Princess Susannah and Prince Edward. And now they need her help to get back their father's kingdom...
1. Chapter 1

**RETURN TO TERROR TOWER **

* * *

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"The Lord High _who_?"

I stare blankly at my two new best friends, Eddie and Sue. Sue scowls at me in return. "The Lord High Executioner," She repeats with a sigh, "We told you about him already. Are you even listening?"

"I'm listening, I'm listening," I retorted, "But this is a little hard to keep up with." I munch my cookie before sipping on the milk. I _really _wasn't listening. It's Friday, we just got out of school. It is a prefect spring day, with a lazy breeze to add to it. Now that I have had a snack at Sue and Eddie's, I want to go outside and enjoy the weather. Maybe even have an adventure – if that is even possible in this rinky-dink little old town.

But Sue and Eddie insisted on telling me this crazy story first – about how they really were a prince and princess form medieval England. _'Yeah, and I'm the Empress of Japan,' _I thought.

Sue pushes a lock of blonde hair out of her eyes as she contuied, "Over eight hundred years ago our father was king of England. Like I said, we were Princess Susannah and Prince Edward. Our father was a good king. He treated his subjects kindly. Eddie and I were to step into our father's place as rulers of England."

"You guys need a reality check," I said, "Your father is Professor Morgan. He teaches history at the university."

"He isn't our real father, Emily," Eddie said in return.

"Where is your real father then?"

"He's dead," Eddie said with a cold, hard look in his eyes, "He was murdered by our uncle. After that, Uncle Robert had himself made king. He used magic to turn the nobles against us."

"And he had help," Sue adds with the same look in her eyes, "From the worlds most cruel, evil man – the Lord High Executioner."

"The Lord High Executioner." A chill ran down my spine.

"He's a twisted, evil man," declared Eddie, "He loves to cause pain and suffering. After Uncle Robert became king, the Executioner locked us in the tower. It's a terrible place filled with instruments of torture. We were to be kept there until the Executioner could burn us that the stake."

Eddie shivers and goes silent. Sue picked up the story, "Our father's wizard, Morgred, rescued us. He sent us to this time, your time. We were in London. But the Executioner followed us. He kidnapped us and took us back to the past and almost killed us again. Morgred saved us a second time. He brought us to this time again. And we moved all the way to the United States. Now Morgred stays with us and pretends he's our father."

When she finishes, there was silence in the room. It's a crazy story. And I'm starting to think that Eddie and Sue believed it! Does this mean that they are crazy?

No – I have been hanging out with them since they moved here two months ago. They're pretty cool. Sue is in sixth grade with me and her brother Eddie is in fifth. I would've known if they were crazy.

"We aren't nuts," Sue says, as tough she read my mind, "I know it's hard to believe – but every single word is true. And we need your help."

"My help?" I blinked, shocked, "What for?"

"We have to go back to our time," Sue answered, "And we want you to come with us."

"Why do you have to go back?" I asked with a smirk.

"Because," Eddie spoke, "Morgred has used his wizard's power to look into the past. Uncle Robert is treating our subjects badly. People are starving. Anyone who complains is dragged away by the king's black-and-red-unformed men…to the Tower."

Eddie shivered again, and Sue squeezes his arm. She looked at me.

"We have to go back and free our subjects. We have to find a way to get King Robert off the throne. It's our royal duty."

"And we need someone else to help us," Eddie added, "Someone who the Lord High Executioner's men won't recognize."

"Someone," Sue said, "Like you, Emily."

**TO BE CONTUIED…**


	2. Chapter 2

**RETURN TO TERROR TOWER **

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Me? Go to England eight hundred years in the past?" I chuckled, "Why not? I was thinking about taking a bike ride, but a little time travel might be a nice change of pace."

Sue sighed.

"I know you don't believe us. But you will in a minute. I have proof." She digs into her jean pockets. Then she lays three smooth white stones – each about the size of a chicken's egg.

"These are the stones that Morgred used to bring us to this time."

I decided to play along. I still didn't believe them. Maybe this is just some elaborate magic trick. "By the way," I piped up, "Where is Morgred? Is he coming on our little trip to the past?"

"No!" They both shout at once, making me jump.

"He can't know our plan," Sue spoke, "It's way too dangerous! He only told us what was happening to _scare _us away form going."

"I see," I replied, "Well? Use the stones! Let's go!"

"We have to prepare first," Sue said, "There's a limit to how much the stones could transport. You can only take three things with you."

"Anything that might come in handy in a fight," Eddie suggested.

"Or that might get the people to follow us," Sue added, "And help us overthrow King Robert."

My beaten-up book bag was lying on the floor next to my soccer ball. I unzipped the bag and dumped out it's contents. Besides a couple of school textbooks and a half eaten peanut butter sandwich I saw:

A pocket flashlight

A tape player

A pair of sunglasses

A soccer ball

'_What would I bring if I am really going back in time,' _I asked myself. I pick up the flashlight, tape player, and sunglasses and placed them back into my book bag.

"Are you ready?" Eddie asked.

"Yep!" came my reply, "Give me one of those rocks!"

"No!" Sue yelled so loudly that I almost jumped trough the roof.

"The stones are dangerous," She explained briefly, "When the spell takes hold, you'll probably feel strange. But whatever happens, don't touch the stones."

"Yeah, sure," I answered, that must be part of the trick.

"All right, Edward," Sue turned to him, "You start."

Eddie places the first stone in his palm. Then he placed the second and the third on top of it so that they from a small tower. I noticed that the stones were glowing.

'_Cool! They're covered in glow-in-the-dark-paint!' _

Eddie begins to cant some corny spell.

"Movarum, Lovaris, Movarus!"

The stones explode in a flash of blinding white light!

I'm blinded. An invisible hand was squeezing the air out of my lungs. I gasp for breath, trying to stay awake. The room was spinning.

Fear and panic hit me. _'This is no game.' _But what was it? Magic? Trough the white haze covering my vision I can barely make out Eddie. The three stones were still in his palms, and glowing fiercely.

'_The stones! If I knock them down, whatever is happing will stop.' _

I struggle to lift my hand to knock away the stones. Then, I heard Sue's voice playing in my mind: _Whatever happens, don't touch the stones.' _I hesitated. Sue told me not to touch them. But I feel as tough I was choking to death.

'_Eddie and Sue told me that I'd feel weird, I just didn't believe them.' _

Then the thought hit me – I was really travelling in time! If I knock down the stones I might get stuck. I feel scared, shocked and amazed at the same time.

The world went black before I felt or saw anything else.

* * *

I woke up from my deep sleep, slowly opening my eyes. I was lying on a lumpy, scratchy mattress. Guess it was filled of straw. I glanced up. The ceiling was made of straw too. The walls were stone. Pitchforks, a wooden rake and a hoe hung from hooks. There was a fireplace.

A rough wooden table, two chairs and the bed I was on was the only other things in the room.

I took a deep breath. Ugh, it smells like a barnyard!

"Sue and Eddie really did it! I must be in the Middle Ages."

I glance around the room.

'_Hey! Where are Eddie and Sue?' _

I managed sitting up. "Eddie? Sue? Where are you? Are you alright?"

There was no reply at first. Then I made out a faint grunting noise, as tough somebody was trying to talk. "Eddie?" I call out, "Is that you? Sue, are you hurt?"

No answer. All I heard was the same grunting noise. The sound was coming from outside. I stagger to my feet, still weak from the time jump. Then I stopped. I didn't know what that noise was and I am stuck in another time. Who knows what's outside the hut?

I can't go outside in my jeans and sneakers! My heart was racing. Eddie and Sue told me the truth. That means that the story about King Robert and his scary sidekick – the Lord High Executioner – was also true! I was in real danger!

Any mistake could mean death or…a living death in the Tower!

* * *

**FOOTNOTE: Thank you to Kerri (guest) for reviewing. But I'll need a lot more! **


	3. Chapter 3

**RETURN TO TERROR TOWER **

* * *

_Chapter 3_

* * *

I peered around the room. My bag was on the small wooden table. Next to it was a piece of paper. I took the paper and carried it to the door way. I read, it was Sue's handwriting:

_Emily,_

_We have gone to the village for supplies. If we aren't back by the time you wake up, then we probably have been captured by the Lord High Executioner._

_He will take us to the Tower._

_But he will not kill us until he has all the stones. We ha kept one and hidden two – we can't write where, in case the note falls into the wrong hands. They are in to of the places on the map._

_Our fate rests in your hands. Only you can help. You must find the stones and then rescue us form the Tower._

"The Tower," I gasped out loud, but contuie reading, my hand trembling.

_If you can't rescue us, then hide the stones where the Lord High Executioner will never find them. We're sorry we got you into this mess. Good luck._

_Princess Susannah and Prince Edward._

Find the stones? Rescue Eddie and Sue? From the Tower?

How did they expect me to do that? I don't even know where the Tower is. That was when I remembered that the note said something about a map. There was no map on the table. I flipped the note over; finding a simple hand drawn map on the back.

I carefully fold the map and placed in my bag after checking it out. Then I peeked out of the doorway. The hut was surrounded by fields. A dirt trail leads from the door.

This was too freaky! I wished that I never agreed to come in first place. I wished I was back in my own time and my own house. I wished it was a dream. But I knew it wasn't. How was I supposed t find the stone? And how can Eddie and Sue expect me to sneak into the Tower and save them? It was impossible!

Then I notice something that cheered me up a little. Hanging on a peg behind the door were some plain woolen clothes. _'At least I'll blend in with others here.'_

I took off my jeans and t-shirt and changed into the woolen clothes. They scratchy and they don't smell great. But they will do. They are surprisingly comfortable. I don't feel so scared anymore.

I picked up my book bag and stepped into the warm sunshine.

It was a beautiful day in the countryside. The sky was bright blue, and the same lazy breeze blew across the fields.

I could almost forget that I've traveled eight hundred years back in time.

Then a picture of Eddie and Sue popped into my mind. Locked in a tower, chains on their feet and sharp blades overhead. I tried to force the image form my head.

"First things first," I murmured, "I've got to find those stones. Then I'll think about how to rescue my friends."

I take a deep breath and headed down the road. Soon the road joined another and became boarder. With each step my fear and excitement grew. What will I see around the bend?

The road climbs a big hill. As I reached the top I could see a plain stretching for miles. Down below, several roads meet to form a crossroads. _'One of those roads lead to the Tower – and I'll be taking it eventually.'_

I started to walk down the other side of the hill.


End file.
